You and Me in Kohoha?
by supergal12000
Summary: You arrive in Konoha at 12pm midnight. As a ninja, choices are but a small stepping stone to what you must truly face. Theres always someone in the way. UPDATE: CH3 PWP CRACK HENTAI warning  NarutoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know this is very different from what I normally type up so plz bare with me and give it a try! Haven't you ever wondered what your life would be like in the naruto world?

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned my Masashi Kishimoto (did i spell that right?)

Details*: your name will be printed as this _____ ok? Also, to avoid complications I'm setting the plot around the time everyone was still in ninja school. So sit back and enjoy your story of luv and the ninja life! 

Chapter 1~~~~

You got out of the boat and was guided through a thick forest. The ninja in front of you stayed silent and led you to the entrance.

"Hidden Leaf Village huh?" you said curiously.

At that moment the Sound ninja vanished in a shadow of smoke leaving you to enter the giant gates.

As you pushed through you were told to walk straight to the main building of the small town. It was easily spotted and you walked by with only minimal stares from passerbys it was in fact midnight at the time.

After showing your scroll to the guard at the entrance you were once again led through a series of halls and stopped at the hokage's main office. A studious man with glasses bowed and knocked on the doors twice.

"The hokage will see you now."

Tentatively you walked in and stood before the village's leader.

"Ah- you must be _______, I see you made it in good time." his warm voice reminded you of your grandfather and it put you at ease.

"Yep, but I gotta say the boat trip was very long."

You smiled and bowed.

"No need to be so formal. I've known your clan for years _____, welcome to the village of the hidden leaf."

You looked down at your feet a little embarrassed for your nervousness and handed the scroll containing your life information on it.

He looked over it slowly and closed it with a soft rustle.

"I see... So you will be staying here for a long while? But your still so young."

"Yes. As you know it is the way of my clan to go of on independent study to learn the ways of many ninja. And also..."

You turned your head away in shame. You didn't want to tell him you were forced to leave sooner. They clan didn't want you there.

"Well you and your family is always allowed here. Especially strong young ninja like you."

He walked over and put his hand on your shoulder giving a soft smile.

"Here is a map of this town. You will be attending the local school with other Genin your age."

"Thank you."

And with that you left the room and held the map in you shaking fist.

You waited until you were a good distance away from the building before you smiled and opened the map.

You easily found your small living space and quickly went to bed ready for the next day.

"My new home..."

Time Skip~~~

After getting dressed wearing a white tight hoodie and black shorts (your things were transported there earlier) you stepped outside ready for the new day.

The school was conveniently close to your apartment making it impossible to get lost in the new area.

You walked up to your classroom door and knocked twice.

All the hustle and bustle inside suddenly ceased as you slid open the door. All eyes were on the new girl (you) who suddenly appeared last night. You walked towards the gently smiling teacher and bowed to the class.

"Good morning, I am your new teacher Iruka sensei. Welcome to my class." He seemed eager to introduce you.

Alright class please welcome our new student -----. She will be staying with us for the school year."

You smiled brightly causing a few to gasp in awe before you took a seat in the back corner.

"Alright. Back to the lesson..."

He began to write on the board behind him and the class went on silently.

You awaited eagerly for break.

Finally the heavenly chime went off, and with a happy sigh you stood up.

Little did you know you were to be the target of every students attention. Forcing you down considerably 2 girls were able to get to your table first.

"Hi, my name is Sakura!" She was a bouncy girl with light pink hair and a bright red dress. She seemed nice enough.

"Hi, I'm -----." you smiled and leaned your chin on your hands. So much for a peaceful break.

The girl beside her was blond and had a long high ponytail hanging from her head.

"Hey, I'm Ino. I hope we can be good friends."

You were about to reply before Sakura turned to her and burst out loudly.

"Go away Ino-pig! I found her first!"

Ino turned to her and glared.

"No way billboard brow, I saw her first!"

They yelled and bickered with each other leaving you to cower slightly and laugh awkwardly. You sunk down deeper in your seat and crawled under the table running away from the noise.

"She's gonna be MY best friend!"

"NO! She's gonna be MI-! Hey wait- where is she?"

You were long gone out of the classroom and you spotted an orange figure eating a cup of noodles by himself. His orange jump-suit stood out loudly to the peaceful green of the scenery. He peaked your interest so you walked over and sat beside him on a bench.

"Hey, is that beef flavored ramen?"

He seemed startled at the moment with this sudden human contact and he happened to be gawking at you, noodles still hanging from his mouth.

"Wha? Uhm... hey!"

He swallowed the giant cup of noodles quickly and wiped his dripping mouth on his sleeve.

"Wow, you can really put it down!"

"Y-yeah! I love ramen! It's the best, believe it!" (A/N I had to put it in at least once...)

You were a little surprised with his strong personality and had a little gaping party of your own.

He seemed to notice this and blushed slightly.

"Ah~ sorry about that. I probably seem weird to you huh?"

He turned his head away trying to hiding his frown. But you took note of this and quickly retorted in a cheery voice.

"Oh! didn't think it was weird. I just thought that your very... energetic!"

His face turned darker and his voice dropped an octave giving him a slightly sad tone.

"Sorry. You think I'm annoying right... I don't usually talk to people like this."

You immediately felt bad for him and stood up, taking position in front of him. You grabbed both his hands and looked him in the eyes. His blush returned as full attention was back on your hopeful face.

"I think that your attitude is very fun. I like ramen too!"

You pulled his hands forcing him to stand and you began to walk side by side down a path that led to the town. He seemed happy and opened up to you with the previous vigor.

"Yeah, ramen is one my one and only favorite thing to eat!"

"Hm, let me guess- and your favorite color is orange?"

"Yeah! I've liked it ever since I first saw it!"

You were enjoying the conversation and replied with a witty remark.

"Well since I'm older and my favorite color is orange, technically your copying me."

"Hey! That's not fair! Only by a couple months!"

"Whatever you say! I'm still older!"

The walk lasted for half an hour and you two really hit it off. His loud optimistic personality was strong and it reminded you of your younger brother back home.

Reluctantly you both ran to class before the bell rang and sat next to each other in the corner spot.

"Oh ----, I hope Naruto's lateness doesn't rub off on you."

Iruka-sensei pretended to sound scholarly but it was drained by his your smile. He was glad Naruto made a friend. None the less he went straight back to where the class left of before.

Your boredly looked around the room and found a group of girls sighing in content. Their eyes were gazing at a serious figure sitting in front of your row.

Since you and Naruto were both next to each other, you passed a note stealthily onto his desk. It read:

'Hey, who's that guy sitting by himself in the front?'

'Oh. That's Sasuke Uchiha! He's a real jerk, but all the girls love him for some reason! I can't stand him!'

You read the note giggling noticing the poorly drawn angry face in the corner of it. To your dismay, the teacher heard and turned his face to you.

"Is there something the matter miss _______?" (last name)

Quickly you came up with an excuse:

"Ah-! No. Nothing Iruka-sensei. I was just asking Naruto to tell me what was on the board. I had trouble seeing it."

He definitely knew it was a lie but none the less, he didn't ask for the note. Instead he thought of a better solution.

"If your having trouble seeing, why don't you take a seat next to Sasuke up front here?"

Finding no reason to deny his request, you reluctantly stood up and walked down the steps to the seat beside the Uchiha. You motioned a half hearted hi and slumped in your seat.

You didn't want to sit next to an alleged 'jerk' for the rest of the year.

To avoid talking to him you simply placed your head down and closed your eyes. You heard a scoff and a quiet remark only meant for his ears.

"Hn. Another typical airhead."

You gritted your teeth and kept quiet for the time being. A worksheet was passed out and you were handed a pencil. It was a review having to do with what was just taught.

You pretended to look confused for a moment. Noticing his satisfied smirk as he confirmed your smarts.

'I'll show you airhead!'

You zoomed through the page answering everything in a matter of minutes before standing up only moments before Sasuke to turn it in first. Iruka looked shocked as he read your paper checking the content.  
With an exhaled breath and a pat on the shoulder he grinned.

"Good job _____, all correct!"

Just because you didn't pay attention in class didn't mean you were stupid. With a triumphant smirk on your face you turned towards your desk passing the raven along the way walking back up to your seat next to Naruto. He was just as astonished as the other students.

After you sat down quietly you shot a thumbs up to your blond friend whispering confidently:

"Glad I showed that jerk up!"

He blinked surprised at first, then smiled a gigantic grin showing his white teeth.

Nobody else would notice this but the slight frown on Sasuke as you passed him was all the congratulations you needed.

The rest of the class ended shortly after that and you decided to go talk to the guy. There had to be some reason why girls fell for him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, I got some teme's to talk to!"

"Alright! See you tomorrow ______!"

He waved goodbye and ran out the school.

Meanwhile, you on the other hand; waited until the last person walked out. It of coarse being Sasuke Uchiha. You ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask if-"

"No."

He continued walking ignoring simple eye contact.

"Wait- what?!"

You stormed in front of him and glared at him in the eyes. He seemed truly annoyed, and in a monotone voice answered.

"I said, "No." I don't wanna go on a date with you."

Your face went from angry to confused as you looked at him like he was crazy.

"-The hell?... I don't wanna go out with you! I mean grant it- you have 'some' looks but I wouldn't go that far. I just wanted to ask if you ever had a tutor!"

You put your hands on your hips and chuckled.

"Never mind."

You started to walk away but muttered in a pity-able voice:

"Arrogant guys these days..."

He seemed to growl in anger, and you felt a sharp pain in the back of your head when he kicked a tiny rock at you.

"OW! What'd you do that for!"

"Hn. You may be smarter than me, but I'm still a better ninja."  
_  
*scoff*_ "Yeah, hitting me while my back is turned. How cool of you 'Sasuke-_**''ku~n''**_ you pretended to bat your eyes using the pet name fan-girls gave him.

"That's cowards-play."

He jumped in front of you and held a fighting stance.

"I'm no coward."

'I don't have time to fight, I still have to unpack my stuff back at home.'

With a flick of your wrist you pulled out a smoke bomb and set it off.

After the smoke cleared the Uchiha stood in alone in the center of the road you were both walking on.

"Hn. Running away, I knew she was a cowar-"

He stopped mid-sentence to the slight stinging sensation on his cheek. His flawless face had been grazed with what looked like to be a knife. He looked behind him and noticed the kunai stuck into a tree with a note tagged to it.

"Sorry I couldn't stay to kick your ass.  
cya tomorrow '_**slowpoke**_'

He grasped the handle of it and crumpled the note to a tight ball.

But instead of frowning his signature look, a slight smile crept up on his face.

"Interesting."

He shoved the note into his pocket and turned to start walking home.

Tomorrow was gonna be a peculiar day...

End of Chapter 1~~~~~

Yay! I finished it ^___^ so what'd you think? I did it really quickly and I didn't spell check it really thoroughly so forgive me if theres mistakes. Hope you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up. meh, this story is just for the otaku within me. I hope this ones better!

The next day was Saturday. So you decided to go around town and try to find Naruto.

Walking out in your usual outfit, you locked the door and chose to walk on the left road.

People were keeping a clear path of you.

Whispers.

**_"Is that her?!"_**

**_"She fits the description exactly."_**

**_"Don't go near her."_**

They kept whispering amongst themselves. But you could hear clearly what the message was.

_'Leave now. Outsider'_

As you kept walking you sighed trying to get rid of the sinking feeling inside your chest.

The only reason this didn't happen yesterday was because since school was so early no one was able to catch you walking in the public.

But it was mid-day, and people were out and willing to spectate.

"Why do they know about me here?"

"Know what?"

You turned around quickly coming face to face with the bright blond ninja.

"Naruto! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What were you talking about?"

You stayed silent for a moment before you were cut off by someone in the distance yelling.

"Hey! Get back here demon boy! I know you were the one that stole my fruit!"

An angry farmer was running closer by the minute with a small mob trailing behind, yelling in malice.

Pedestrians noticed and once again talked amongst themselves.

"Hm. There goes that boy again."

"Typical of a fox to steal."

You saw how they looked at him in disgust and made no effort to help him. He stood head bowed for a moment. The group of people were getting closer by the minute.

"Ah. Is it cool if we run and talk?" he asked in a hurried tone.

"Sure."

You both ran until you reached the forest, far behind from the spectaters and the angry mob. It was a favor for both of you.

We you finally stopped a little ways into the vegetation, you jumped into a tree with him jumping behind momentarily. An awkward silence filled the air.

"...Why were they calling you those things?"

"Um...It was nothing! They were just saying stuff!"

You didn't believe his lying tone. So you decided to press the matter.

"Naruto, is there something the wrong?"

He kept avoiding your eyes and looking away from you.

"Ah- what... what are you talking about? Nothings wrong with me."

A forced smile. About to break.

You scooted closer to him and threw your arms around his neck pulling him close.

"You don't have to play tough for me. Whatever they said to you was cruel. No matter what you did. I know your not bad."

Your shoulder felt a small tear drop plop on it.

"I am bad. I'm a monster..."

He squeezed you closer as if he was afraid to let go.

"I don't understand. Why won't you tell me?"

"I- I CAN'T! I finally have a friend, and now it's all gonna be taken away! **NO**!"

His tears were dampening your jacket as he screamed into you.

"How can I defend you if I don't know what's _wrong_?!"

"A DEMON! I have the nine tailed fox held within me!"

The world became deathly quiet as he held his breath.

"Great. *sniff* now you'll probably leave me too now..."

He hugged so hard you couuld feel his nails digging into your back.

In a barely audible tone you too cried, but whispered just two words:

''That's ok."

His eyes widened in shock. You smiled at him through tears.

"I'm not too normal myself. Nobody is a monster. Definitely not you."

After a couple moments of silence you decided to tell him your story.

"Don't feel too bad about this, I myself am what the others call a freak."

It was your deepest secret and you were willing to tell him.

He looked at you listening intently.

"My clan is a very prestigious one. It was always about rules and power. That being the case, I was a child genetically chosen to carry special genes."

"What kind of genes?"

"It's stupid... I'm able to force chakra outside my body, forming sharp points like knives. I just think that it's good chakra control."

"COOL!"

"Yeah... I thought so too. At first..."

You loudly cleared your throat.

" As soon as I turned 7 things began to change. I guess it was time for me to perfect myself. Being I was designed to carry this '_blessing_' there was a lot expected of me. Hours and hours of training. Being left alone. No one else had the clan's technique in their blood for century's, so I was left to myself in training. All they did was lock me in a room full of books."

Your voice was full of hate and betrayle. Naruto patted your back reassuringly.

"I still remember the day they left me..."

**FLASHBACK~**

You recalled your family on the day you turned seven. You had been led into a stone block room right after you ate breakfast and got dressed.

"Goodbye _____. Train hard."

Your dad sternly looked at you before he turned away to leave. Your mother walking behind.

You felt an icky feeling in your heart. Screaming- you ran to them and hugged their legs.

**"MOMMY, DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME!"**

Your father shoved you off their legs to the hard ground and gave you a glare.

"Don't yell like that. It's disgraceful. This is what you were born to do. Don't disappoint me."

With that they both left the room.

Your little brother (3 at the time) walked over to you and hugged your fallen body.

"I lub you sister."

You held him close to your body and kissed his cheeks.

A guard came in and pulled him away from you.

"Bye..."

His eyes were red from tears too as the door latched closed with a thick thud.

In all your tears and emptiness you cried.

For hours.

Imagine the immense loneliness of being seven and never seeing your family again.

After what seemed like forever, you finally lifted your head up from the ground. It felt like led. You were still in the empty room of concrete.

Sadness turned to anger you never felt before.

You felt the chakra boil in your body.

_'How could they leave me? Was all this a lie?'_

The auburn purple seeped out from your body.

What felt like daggers in your heart were forming outside.

You felt no pain, but your skin was a live wire.

You scratched and punched the walls, leaving deep burn marks on the bland gray. The louder you screamed the more empty you became as the chakra daggers protruded from your body. They grew longer and longer reaching the four corners of the wall. Until you released the pins from your body shooting them into the stone. It looked as if a porcupine had exploded in the room, you in the dead center of it. Unhurt. Of coarse you collapsed from exhaustion falling into a comatose sleep.

Everyone in your village heard your last cry of hate. And when a gaurd looked through the peep whole to slide you your food, the room was filled with razor sharp knives centering all around your sleeping body. It was a sight to see.

The lone gaurd gasped before dropping your food tray waking you up.

He immeadeatly ran away from the luckily still standing door and told the elders.

You touched the knives surrounding you breaking them effortlessly so you could reach the left corner. And when you did, you sat in the same huddled position for days.

Finally, after feeling hours of solitude- a note was slipped under the door. In poorly written letters was a small message.

"I miss you."

You reconized your brothers sloppy writing and you held the paper close to your chest. Your voice was cracked from screaming, but you managed a weak reply.

"Thank you..."

The face once set in a hard stare of hate turned soft once again as warm grateful tears fell for the last time.

You had finaly gotten what you had lost.

HOPE

**End of FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~**

"After that I was just tired of doing nothing and I started to train. I practised pulling the chakra out, and shaping it with my hands. Did you know chakra was bendable?"

The awestruck kitsune shook his head no.

"I was a new person, a STRONGER person. I wanted to become somebody my brother could look up to. And after the elders noticed I was doing what they asked, I was rewarded with a library connected right from my training room. With nothing but training and time, you should now be able to see why I'm educated. The rest is history."

He nodded again and looked at the sky.

"I'm... sorry for you _____."

"No need to be! People like us gotta stick together you know?"

You wrapped your arm around his shoulder and stayed like that until sundown.

It was a gentle moment between you two that felt priceless.

And after the sun had completely disappeared you both walked back to the village and started parting ways quietly.

"See you tomorrow Naruto."

You blushed noticing your hands had been intertwined. He blushed too, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"Y-yeah. See you."

You both turned around at the same time walking in opposite directions. A content sigh escaped you lips as you walked down the dirt road. It was actually pretty far from your house.

It stayed quiet for the next 10 minutes before you felt a presence behind you. By instinct you turned around coming face to face with him.

Sasuke Uchiha held his famous smirk and said confidently:

"Why don't we continue where we left of at?"

End of Chapter 2~~~~~~`

Ok everyone who is still reading this I hope you understand the story a little bit better (i have a feeling i might have made it more difficult to understand. -____-) Anyways thank you reviewer(s) for telling me your opinion ^___^ it really helped me a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok it's been a while. This fic brings me to SHAME! It you read down to about 1/6th the way down you'll find the whole chapter/story went freaking PORNO HENTAI WTF? Yeah -_- I shall say I am both surprised and sickly addicted to writing this. In any of my spare time I pretty much shoved together every hormone trip lust moment I could think of happening and pushed it to this chapter. I'll be adding more to it bcuz although i have shame- i do not want to stop. **

Honestly I give mad props to whoever reads through this whole thing...

**You'll prly call me a crazy pervert but heheh I've already been called that multiple times so...  
**

**Warning: COMPLETE CRACK! fREAKING WTF OC CRACK! PWP**

**Beginning Safely **

A warm wind blew across your faces as he stared intently in your eyes.

"Why do you want to fight me?"

"Because, I know it won't be boring."

You were really mellow and calm at the moment, still on cloud nine from the connection earlier.

"I guess I should be flattered or something."

"Hn."

"You really know how to pick the timing though. Sorry, but we'll have to postpone your death for another day."

"Running away again."

He then frowned and shifted but still didn't move out of the way completely.

"You wish! I bet you wanted to fight late at night so when you lose no-one will see it!"

"You always try and run away with your tail between your legs. It's because your afraid huh?"

He was just trying to get you angry.

"Well sorry I don't like to creep around at night like an obsessed stalker picking fights at night!"

"Are you implying that I like you?"

"No. I'm implying that you have a skin problem. Why are you so pale? And another thing! You act like I'm one of those teeny boppers that follow you around all day. News flash- your looks don't get in the way of how I view you from the inside."

He took a step forward closing the distance between your bodies. He leaned in close whispering in your ear.

"And how is that?"

His low voice sent chills up your spine and you couldn't help but like the crisp sent of autumn that hung off him.

"You wanna know what I think?"

You backed up slightly to look in his eyes.

"I think you have a big ego. I suppose I don't blame you though. Hearing 'Oh Sasukes so smart, so strong, so perfect, so sexy!' you singsonged your voice into a shrilly high one. "I'd probably be pretty high on my horse too if I was in your shoes."

"Sexy?"

He smirked.

You looked at the high hanging moon behind him. It was late and you remembered there was a shadow clone test the next day. With a sigh of defeat you bowed giving a dramatic speech hand gestures and all:

"Oh, Sasuke-sama! I hereby decree you the better ninja in every way!"

He seemed slightly shocked and chuckled darkly.

"What was that for?"

"See? Since I admitted your better, I can go home now right?"

With that said you side stepped to the right and continued your walk home.

"Seeya later sensei!"

You turned around to look back to see if he was there and to your happiness he was gone.

"Good."

You admitted that he had an attractive thing about him but under all that was a dark aura that seemed to resonate through your body when he talked to you. It meant danger.

_'Hopefully I'll never have to talk to him like that again.'_

**TIME SKIP**

You had gotten dressed leaving the house noticing Naruto waiting at the doorstep.

"I thought we could walk to school from now on!"

It was a bright warm day. You locked your door and began to walk towards school.

"I'm freakin pumped! We'll finally get our head-bands today if we pass the test!

"Just a shadow clone test? That'll be easy!"

"Yeah... easy, right."

"Did you study?"

"Um, well you see I have been studying! Just not...the particular shadow clone jutsu."

"Then what is it?"

"I'll show you in class during the test."

"I wonder what it could be..."

The both of you walked into the classroom as usual and took your spot at the back corner. But you couldn't help but notice the piercing gaze you earned from a certain raven.

Your head jerked away instantly and you practically ran up the stairs to your seats.

"Why in such a hurry?"

"Oh nothing. Just stupid Sasuke and his creepy glare."

The girls in front of you overheard and turned around in their seats facing you.

"He wasn't looking at YOU. Sasuke-kun was gazing at me!"

"Yeah! Why would Sasuke look at **YOU**!"

They all started a battle between who saw who and in a matter of minutes you stood up and covered your ears. The mob of fangirls quieted as they watched you walk down the stairs over to the stoic boy.

Kneeling in front of him, you layed your chin on his desk and looked at him.

"Ne~ Sasuke! Do you like any of those girls up there?"

No body would believe their eyes when he actually looked at you and spoke.

"Hn. Girls are noisy."

With a gasp all the girls watched you as you nodded your head agreeing and stood up arms folded.

"Exactly, very noisy! Which is why I feel sorry for you."

You patted his shoulder and gave a corny smile.

And by then the class was silent as a mouse. You walked around the table and took a seat beside him sitting awfully close. Everyone expected him to move away from you or tell you to move but nothing happened.

The popular eye-candy every girl wanted hadn't shunned or ignored you. This was truly a strange day.

"I'm sleepy."

Laying your head down lightly on his shoulder (with only a small huff from him) you nonchalantly went to sleep.

Everyone was shocked to tight-rope silence.

Luckily the bell rang to be seated so nobody was able to confront you. You didn't care about what the girls would say but you did feel a little bad for leaving Naruto.

After Iruka-sensei got the class settled you felt a light paper plane hit your head. It came from Naruto.

_'what was that about?'_

**_'sorry, i just hate girls like them. I guess I shouldn't have said all those things.'_**

_'I'm not talking about that! I'm wondering how you and Sasuke-teme got so close!'_

You quickly scrolled your answer turning around in your seat pretending to barf.

**_'were not close! I just wanted to show those girls a taste of reality!'_**

_'that doesn't explain why he let you sit next to him.'_

**_'what, you jealous?'_**

"Wha-! n-no!"

His cheeks had a light dusting of pink on them when you looked back. But before you could retort the teacher stopped notes and spoke to the class.

"Alright class, line up. Your going to take the test now. I hope you studied!"

Everyone groaned and slowly walked to the front forming a line.

You were near the back waiting your turn in front of Naruto.

"So are you gonna show me what you learned?"

"Almost. Just gotta wait till I'm up."

"Mkay."

One by one the line got shorter and you were finally called up.

"Alright _ show me your shadow clone."

You formed the hand signs and made yourself a perfect replica of Naruto.

Facing your friend you smiled and winked before poofing back.

"That was good `_. But next time lets try to go by the books and do a clone of me ok?"

You laughed momentarily and stepped aside. It was Naruto's turn.

He gave you a thumbs up before making the hand signs.

"SEXY NO JUTSU!"

In a flash he turned into a blond bouncy girl naked and shrouded in smoke.

"Gah! GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Iruka-sensei fell over with a nosebleed.

You just yelped before grabbing a body and holding it in front of you.

As soon as the smoke cleared he transformed back into normal form.

"WHAT THE HELL?" you screamed

"Was it really that great?"

Naruto was excited to see your reaction.

But it wasn't Naruto that made you yell, it was who you were clinging onto.

"SASUKE?"

You immediately let go and blushed crimson.

"Hn."

His holier-than-thou smirk made you almost speechless. _'almost'_

"YOU! You- don't get the wrong idea or anything! I would've grabbed anybody!"

He suddenly grabbed your wrists and stared you down.

"You say that, and yet... I can't help but wonder about your cheeks though."

Before you could retort you felt an arm around your waist pulling you away.

"Oi. Don't touch her so lightly."

You looked back to realize it was an angry Naruto.

His normally happy face was set in a blank stare as he pulled you out and away from the classroom. He finally let go when you were a safe distance away.

"Why did you do that _! You have to be careful around that guy!"

"I didn't grab him on purpose! I couldn't see him through all the smoke is all!"

"Things like this keep happening though! Do- do you like him? Please say no, because- because *blush* that's not fair for me!"

Your eyes widened and you stuttered.

"I- I don't like him! He's arrogant, and egotistical! He's- he's a bastard!"

"It's just no fair! Sasuke gets all the girls... and now you too? Just when I find someone I li-"

He caught himself before he finished his sentence.

You both stared at each other in a moment of silence.

"Your so silly Naruto..."

You moved a stray bang out his eyes.

He looked up from his gaze on the ground biting his lip.

"I am the class clown...heh."

You let go of the strand and cupped a hand around his ear softly.

"I know."

It lay quiet for a while with comfortable silence and your hand slowly slid down his torso in an affectionate way.

"Mm. So what do we do now?"

"You know...I never did get to see how you fought. How bout it?"

"Uh... I'm a little tired today. Could we try again tomorrow?"

"Weeeell I guess so. But you better be prepared!"

You gathered a ball of chakra into you hand and with your other formed the glob into a ninja star.

You released the chakra from you hand and it popped off hardening into metal.

"See? Instant weapon."

"Uh, on second thought. Maybe we shouldn't have that fight."

He laughed nervously as you took out your headband and tied it to your head.

"Come on, I wanna see what you can do! By the way, wheres your head band?"

"Iruka said I have to re-take the test again and this time do it the right way."

"Then we should practice!"

The hand signs were given as you transformed into an taller, older looking version of yourself.

"I call this one seijin-no-jutsu." (adult jutsu)

"Now that I'm older we'll have to start immediately! Naruto? Naaaaarutooo?"

You waved your hand in front of his drooling face.

"Uh... I take it that you like this?"

"Yes...yeah... I mean- No! I- I-!"

He cringed away waiting for the pervert killing blow but it never came.

"Uh... What are you doing?"

He lowered his shielding hands and stood straight from his hunched position.

"It's just, well I thought you were gonna hit me or something. Ehehe."

"Why would I do that?"

You tilted your head and gave him a questioning look.

"Funny you ask, I expected you to punch me or something. Sakura-chan would've."

You chuckled and turned away, poofing back to normal.

"Well I'm not Sakura am I?"

"Yeah. I guess not."

He smiled.

"I'm hungry~!"

Your stomach made a loud GUUUUUU~ noise as you said that.

"Ramen it is!"

With vigor you followed him in a deathly fast race before stopping at a stand.

"Best ramen ever! Believe it!" (A/N its ok if you shoot me 4 that)

"Ichiraku? I used to have a place like this back home."

You followed him into the small stand and he waved hi to the store keeper.

"Hey old man! Two beef ramen please!"

They seemed familiar with each other and you took a seat next to him and smiled at the cheaf.

"Pleased to make your aquaintance!"

He smiled back and nodded.

"Alright! Two hot beef bowls for the lovebirds in front!"

You both gasped and couldn't meet the others gaze. You smiled a little.

_'At least he didn't deny it.'_

You looked at him through a flushed face and rolled your eyes knowingly.

He nodded furiously and tried to gasp out a reply.

"O-old ma~n!"

Naruto huffed and shook his fist.

An elderly couple 3 seats down stole a glance and the wife smiled.

"Young love is so cute."

Her gentle husband nodded and put his arm around her shoulder.

You laughed and leaned into Naruto.

You decided to tease him a little.

"So I guess we're an item now huh?"

His face was red and shocked.

"Here's your ramen!"

The cook placed a steaming bowl in front of you and winked.

"Ladies first."

He patted Naruto's shoulder and gave him a steaming bowl to match yours.

"This first round is on the house. You better enjoy it kiddo!"

"Thanx!"

He tried to occupy himself with the ramen but kept looking over at you from time to time. You were eating the bowl slowly licking your lips.

"Mmm! It's really good! Better than the ramen at my village!"

You gulped and blushed (from the steam of the ramen) and sucked hard to get it in your mouth faster.

"Ah- so good... Naruto- this may be my favorite thing now!"

**(I congratulate you for reading this far... here's where the WTF starts happening. You have been warned.)**

Naruto's PV

_'Ah god- why am I so perverted?'_

He shut his eyes tightly hoping to get the hot image out his head.

She licked her fingers and smiled at me.

"How many bowels can you eat? I can do this for hours..."

*CLINK*

It felt as though a switch was turned on- his body felt hot and wired up.

A couple thoughts passed through our jinjuuriki's mind.

_'I think I have something else I'd love to 'eat...''_

and

_'**Shit** I got a stiffy!'_

He began palming his erection under the table feeling utterly hot as his canines grew a little.

_'Kyubbi... she's uh- oh god, she smells so good somehow. Where is the smell coming from?'_

**'"It's her special place kit- (he groaned and sniffed the air) I'd pay to taste it... "**

_'Taste? _(his mouth began to water)_ taste what?'_

**"*mmm* Her essence my kit... the elixir or life. She's getting ME rilled up my vessel.""**

_'Where- where is it?'_ he blushed and tried to feign eating his ramen.

If she had the wonderful smelling essence he was going to find it and take it all for himself.

You were so engrossed in eating yours you didn't even notice his 'problem'.

**"Just smell her and find it- . You'll lose control of yourself quite a bit, but just take her all in and try as much as you like. I'm sure she'll like it too. **

Naruto was confused but a burst of the heavenly smell thickened when you turned to him and your legs widened slightly.

Trying to get his noodles you leaned over more.

"How about sharing yours with me? I can make it up to you some how I promise!"

You licked your fingers and smiled happily. Unaware of the perverse thoughts going on in his head.

'Oh the way her tongue plays, my dick burns, the way my mouth waters, her hips her lips her ass her boobs, they should all be mine.'

Suddenly a poof could be heard and you were in his room.

"Fuck... I need to t-touch... you..."

It shocked you at first but sensed a strange feeling of security with him. You were both one of a kind matching in strange ways. These past couple days had been the funnest of your life. Who is to know when you will die today or tomorrow? Ninja's are killed every day- so if you want to do something, you might as well. Could be your last.

There was also this undeniable desire within you-

Sort of like an instinct of some sort.

And plus:

His needy heady voice really was a turn on.

"Hm- let's see what you got."

After he pounced you in glee he ripped off both your clothing before exploring new territory. Everything fast and needy.

He licked every inch of your body- suckling on your nipples harshly and starts to finger your hole.

'Mmm...Naruto'

_'God its so hot in there- just swallowing me up...'_

He trailed down and sucked on his finger.

"Your already wet- for me...''

"Ah~ Nah-ru- to~"

Your lusty moan of his name made him drop his head to your left chest and suck the nipple again.

"Fucking- the way you say my name..."

You both felt belonging and wanton together. And you groaned as your hole became completely wet from the touches.

He could already smell the deep aroma of you radiating from your center.

"This must be it..."

He leaned down and slowly massaged the part above the opening with his tongue.

"Aahn~ mm...naruto- so good..."

He smiles and finally slurps up the moisture.

The second he fully tasted the mixture he gasps and moans loudly.

It tasted like liquid pleasure and gold. Something that couldn't really be described... But oh so irresistable.

'Mmmm so good, Kyubbi it's so good! Ha-h I came a little tasteing it!'

His eyes shadowed lower and he stared intently at the moist opening.

"I want more..."

You arch your back as he begins a hasty circular motion with your clit.

the pre-cum oozed out more for him to suck up.

''Amazing- so *shlk* much *shlk*...more"

You squirmed and opened your legs up slightly only to close them in embarrassment at your moment of logic through the passion.

"Come on baby- I can't do it without you."

He nudges your legs apart and dunks his head back down. The slurping noises he was making got louder as you noticed he was masturbating his aching cock.

You closed your eyes in bliss only to gasp in rapture as his tongue shoved in the hole.

"Nnnn...it's so deep- Ah, I think I'll cum from the taste. `_, Cum in my mouth! I- *shlk* I need it so bad... just-"

You moaned and more fluid seeped out. He lapped like a cat harder.

"Oh- so good *shlk,shlk,shlk* mmmm just like that! Keep cumming in my mouth. Ah-ha..."

He started stroking himself faster as his tongue swirled quicker and he began to cum you following after.

"Ah- yes... more... I want all of it...I'm gonna drink it all."

Even after your orgasms hit he still continued to lick your core which was twitching from the pleasure and all the cum.

It was such a moist sticky feeling... translucent pleasure moving out.

The wonderful taste left quickly on his tongue and he wished it back. His aching member and instincts sent waves of pleasure with just the thought of it once again.

"Hm...I'm still hungry- but my koi will give me her all ne?"

He brought a bottle to his hand under the bed and drank from it- giving you some too.

His erection popped up instantly and you felt the arousing sensation.

"Nnnnaaaa...Naruto- stop..."

He rubbed his hair back running fingers through his hair shaking his head in disapproval...

"Don't you see it's to late to stop this? Hmm... I don't think you want to."

Right on time he slid back down.

It was all too much. He drank your cum like it was water and kept searching for more to taste. He figured out a better way to get you to give off more.

"Your so good- _ I wanna f*ck it. I wanna slam my dick in you. God I'm so hot- (he started to lick again) please? If you give me more I'll make it worth your while?"

You blushed but nodded and he positioned himself.

"Tell me when your about to cum- I want all of it."

He guided his manhood into your hole and you gasped at the friction. You bucked into him easier for some rough play and squeezed around his dick. Easy lubrication.

"MMM~ yeah-"

He began to thrust holding your legs back as he pushed.

"So fucking good- you clench around me like that- hot wet- I'm gonna cum way too soon"

You moaned and pushed back. He ended up latching to your nipple and sucking it in time with his rythmic thrusts.

"So deep! Ah~ Naruto... your so good!"

"Fuck! Your getting tighter!"

"I- ah..."

He knew you were about to cum so quickly he stopped much to your whimpering.

"Sorry baby... but I can't let you go yet."

He pulled out and gave himself a second hand-job, beginning back on his work as you shuddered and cried with more translucent liquid dripping out.

It seemed as though you couldn't stop cumming.

And he lifted you up to a standing position and caught the cream dripping out with his mouth. His spit circled the g-spot and he looked up at your vagina innocently as he devoured more.

"More- keeps coming...out *shlp*"

He was on his knees facing up and sucking your cunt. His body bounced off the floor from his knees so he could thrust his tongue in deeper.

"Mmn*suck*ngh!"

He sucked harder and began flicking his tongue all around the edges causing you to scream his name and making his tongue work more wonders with his oral.

The more you shivered the more would pull out.

This all seemed so kinky... Animals- with lust and heat. He grazed his teeth on your thigh gaining a yelp. He left a couple more love bites around the inner thighs, but soon went back to his main dish.

Through all the pleasure you blushed and covered your face with your arm.

But he kept drinking it and smiled in a pleasure ecstasy gaze.

"*shlp* Ah- thats it! Yes- *licks* keep cumming... *hah* for me *shlp*

_'I just can't stop- why is it so good, more more MORE.'_

He felt this animistic urge within him forcing his body to do raunchier things... but he didn't care- everything he needed was right in front of him- ready and willing to give.

He formed halfway into a demon and his tongue grew longer allowing him to dive deeper. There was sweat and cum everywhere.

"Your tongue! Ah~ yes- Naruto yes..."

You massaged his head with your hands in his hair and earned a strong jab to the back of your core. It made your legs buckle and your eyes black out for a couple seconds.

The smell of sex in the air...

It's so strong.

You lay back down on the bed in a dazed stupor as he complies not loosing one drop as you moved back down, digging his long tongue in your spot all over again. He rubbed everywhere and closed his eyes in marvel of the sheer situation of it all.

'God, why is her body so... wet? Is it all for me? Nmmm... I'm gonna explode...'

His body felt so alive-

His cock standing up dripping and rock hard.

"Ah-"

His tongue rubbed all the edges and rubbed the pleasured nub in the center.

"N-naruto *Ah* why do *hah* you... like it so much?"

He decided to explain in between licks and kisses.

When a kyuubi chooses his mate- all of her is precious and delicious. *guchu* I didn't know it would taste this good though. Just so sweet and I can't get enough...my love- I want to taste it in you."

"M-mate? *hah* Wha- what?"

"It's too late to deny me now- I've already chosen you as my lover"

You cried a little from the intensity with happiness and then he came up and licked the tears.

"ALL of you is beautiful."

He hugged you and kissed your pink lips.

You smiled a little and closed your eyes.

**THE NEXT DAY  
**

You woke up in a daze and shifted only to find a giant bump under the covers.

*shft*

The sound could easily be heard as him starting up again.

"Mmmm... so good- *suck* it's always hot too."

He sucked and licked and tasted thoroughly hidden under the covers between your legs.

"Ah~ you damn horn-dog! Sto-ah-p right now! I gotta get to training!"

He looked up innocently and locked eyes with his new lover.

Ignoring you completely he stuck his tongue out once more and tried to create more of the essence.

"Hmm... *shlp* howa bout- *lick* I keep on doing this... and we *shlp* skip training?"

You almost agreed and with the kinky thought came for what seemed like the billionth time.

"See? I know you love it when I suck here. Let's just stay and play, ne?"

It made you happy to see him so pleasured just by doing this- but you were a ninja god dammit! And with a reluctant push you moved back and off his bed.

"Hah! When will it be enough? Mmm... it's all sticky- Naruto.."

You fingered the wet opening a little missing the feeling of something within it. He just stared at the new stimulation of voyeurism.

You figured you might as well just come and let that be done. With a whimper you shuddered and looked at your hand.

What's so yummy about it? you thought.

But your fox just leaped from the bed to your fingers and quickly put them in his mouth.

"I can't believe you did that- the scent is so thick. Let me..."

"Hhmm~... naah"

He let his spit cover your fingers and sucked on them getting everything off.

"*pant* Really that good?", You opened your mouth attentively and blushed feeling his saliva on your tongue over your fingers.

Once again he was brought to red by the erotic display of you.

You moaned and closed your eyes licking the wet hue he created twice over. Then you pulled your fingers out and licked your lips.

"It just...tasted like you."

Your cheeks were dusted pink and you watched him give a guttural sigh.

Your eyes became transfixed with his dick- shamelessly coming just from the show. He stood there and shuddered while the cum rushed out.

After you caught your breath you turned away to start cleaning up.

"That was- god... could we do it aga-"

You placed your finger on his lips which he licked instinctively and shook your head.

"Nope- I gotta spar with a certain pink bitch today so I can't pass it up Naru."

His erection limped in sadness and he whimpered.

You picked up your clothes form the ground and decided for a shower.

The sight of you naked bending over to pick up your last article of clothing made him hard again.

But kyubbi stopped him for a second to speak.

**"Watch carefully from now on kit. You've opened the door to her essence and now a person attracted to her physically can smell it now."**

Too proud of himself for catching you (his soulmate) he ignored the warning and scoffed.

_'The only thing I need to worry about is how long will it take before I can do it again. Good thing I saved a little in this bottle.'_

Naruto (as you slept) only thought of your departing and not begin able to ''commence'' with you through training that day bought him to save a few drops in a small bottle no bigger than half your pinky finger. He nodded to himself and placed the bottle in his new sweatpants pocket. He then decided to jump in the shower with you and rinse off with only minimal splashing.

He came in behind you and sighed contently in the hot water beating down.

"Naruto! Don't try anything funny here okay? Only foreplay."

You wrapped your arms around his chiseled torso and smiled.

His heart melted and sped up all in one. He couldn't help but pant and hump your crotch with his once again straining erection.

"Ah ah ah~! Sorry- no crazy fox penis today Naruto, not even a little."

He whined and humped into your belly one more.

"Aw... come on _! You love my crazy fox penis!"

You let the water drench your body and then rubbed his body down with a luffa and soap.

Water dripped form his package- his blonde hair shining around his mast dick.

"Your body is so tan and perfect. I could just eat you up!"

You smiled then turned away from him to wipe yourself down with the soap.

The suds trickled down your body and you closed your eyes and began to hum a song.

Hot showers really were your favorite kinds of showers.

Naruto was having a mental heat break down in his mind.

_'So cute...'_

The blonde latched onto your neck sucking it harshly and whimpered again demanding attention to his leaking erection by rubbing it on your butt. You chuckled but other wise just continued your task. He grew impatient.

"Nnnnn- _ don't leave me like this baby! I can't cum without you participating!"

You sighed a little at his childish behavior and turned to kiss him on his for-head.

But you decided it would be best to leave it at that and ignored him once again while rinsing off.

"Oh- you seemed fine just watching. I know you can do it... Here- just touch ok?"

He was still complaining slightly but you let him massage your breasts so he was content for a while. He even had the gall to suck on them hungrily after a while.

Just when things were getting extra steamy and he was secretly trying to slide down to his knees you kissed his cheek and stepped out the shower.

"I'd rather not start my first spar with a limp."

And with that you walked out the shower and dried off.

He growled in frustration and got out the shower to try and stop you.

He was one horny kyuubi teen after all. And you were his tastey love walking out the bathroom door!

"BABy! Just give me 5- no 10 minutes and I'll make it worth your while! Come ah-ha-on~ your gonna leave me like this?"

He motioned to his dick and pouted.

But you were already dressed and was walking out the door.

Naruto struggled to put on his clothes so he could walk side by side with you to the meeting spot.

He was still hot and heavy but lucky for his baggy clothes no-one but you knew.

Trying desperately to change your mind he whispered in your ear.

"_! We can still turn back! Don't let me jack off alone, it won't feel like you do... I probably won't be able to cum with just that! I want to show you my love!"

"Pff, you mean you want to go back to your house and have wild crazy sex right?"

He nodded cheerfully.

"Uh... yeah- *pondering sarcastically* I could either, kick Sakuras ass or let her keep talking trash. Limp or no limp. Hmm... I wonder what to choose."

You bolted forward and ran with all your might to the bridge meeting spot. You got there so fast when you tried to stop you bumped into the stoic figure we all know as Sasuke.

You both toppled to the ground you on top and him staring.

"Uh..."

"Hn get of-"

But before he could finish saying anything he smelled a wonderful smell dancing into his sences.

"It smells... nice."

You gasped and stood up like a bolt of lightning.

Then almost as if on time Naruto came running in quite out of breath.

"Damn *pant* your fast! But come on baby just one more ti-"

It is important that you know that Naruto wasn't aware of Sasukes presence until he glared daggers into the blonde's eyes.

_'What the hell was he talking about? What did he do with her?'_

Jealousy is a terrible thing.

But the raven would not lose face in front of you. Because that's not 'Uchiha-like' (too bad you wouldn't give a unicorns ass if he was or wasn't anyways) but that's besides the point!

"Dobe- you, me, talk."

Said dobe was still abash from having his rival hear his needy pleas of you.

"Uh- s-sure."

You smiled and momentarily squeezed Naruto's hand and patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

This really was the easiest way to get out of a sticky situation.

Leave.

"Well Naru, I have to go punch a bitch so I'll catch ya later k?"

You squeezed his hand one last time and left to the forest to go beat up the bubblegum monster.

After explaining the situation to Kakashi he nodded happy to leave and both boys left to converse at Ichiraku.

"What's going on?"

The boys sat across from each other in the corner of the ramen restaurant where they held a private room the Uchihas had long ago reserved for permanent use. (A/N damn rich bastards...)

"What do you mean?"

The blond just wanted to leave quickly so he could get back to you. His body was hot and he clenched his fist in his pocket.

"Somethings going on between you two."

In anger of the moment Naruto tried to ease it by digging his fists into his pockets deeper.

To his delight he found the small bottle with the essence in it. In utter happiness he pulled it right out his pocket up to his face and exclaimed:

"Thank KAMI I saved extra- I almost forgot I even had ya little guy!"

With curiosity Sasuke snatched the bottle out of his hands and looked at it.

"Hey! Give it back!"

The fox tried to reach for it but the raven kept it in his hand clenching around it tightly.

"Come any closer and I'll smash this bottle to pieces."

Naruto gasped in horror.

"You fiend!"

Naruto sat back in his chair reluctantly and sighed.

They both sat quietly for a while before Naruto groaned in defeat.

"Well? Aren't you gonna ask about it?"

Sasuke looked over the bottle with the translucent liquid in it.

"No, I can find that out myself."

He opened up the bottle only to be met with the heavenly smell from before.

'What that hell is this?'

With caution he dipped his pinky in the liquid and tasted a little.

His mind exploded with pleasure and his favorite food was no longer onigiri.

"Ngh... fuck."

He had to know how to get more of the stuff.

"Dobe. Where did this come from?"

Having already enough anger from watching his rival taste ''his'' loves essence he stood up and walked to the back entrance.

'Don't freak Naruto... If you get into a fight with Sasuke and cause a problem in this shop then she probably won't fancy you tonight.'

But he had followed him out the ramen stand in pursuit of getting his thoughts answered.

For starters:

Why did Naruto have a bottle of the wonderful stuff-

And two,

Why did it smell like the aroma from earlier with the bump in together?

He needed to know.

"Dobe tell me honestly. Where did you get this stuff?"

He was getting hot and heavy himself just thinking about it.

"No! Even if I told you it's not like you could get any so drop the question!"

_'No way in hell I'm sharing MY mate! All her cum is mine too!'_

"You dead last! Just tell me whe-"

But before he could finish his sentence you were running up to Naruto all sweaty and clothes barely hanging on.

"Na*pant* ruto! I finished her in like- 2.1 seconds! See?"

You showed him a bit of her dress stained brighter red with no doubt her blood.

You were so happy you hugged him (he groaned and rocked his hips into you a little) and grabbed Sasuke and the blond on both arms and smiled in triumphant happiness.

It was then that as Sasuke was ogling your spank me underwear that he knew where the liquid could be found. He was born a prodigy after all. Put two and two together and what do you get?

"We're gonna be the best team guys!"

Naruto was happy for you and smiled but was a little protective of you with your clothes hanging off your lithe body. He was about to offer his jacket when Sasuke beat you to the punch and took off his own shirt to give it to you.

"Here. Wear this already."

Naruto was sizing him up and flexing his muscles but it was all in vain for he had his shirt and jacket where the Uchiha did not.

'Damn him and his stupid shirt!'

You took Sasukes shirt with nothing but a slight note for good camaraderie on his part and put it on.

He smirked and looked at you in the slightly over-sized shirt.

"Hn. Looks good on you." He stared intently on the Uchiha symbol.

Naruto was about to blow a casket with the possessive remark but you grabbed his hand silencing him with touch as you 3 walked towards your house.

When you finally got there you took off the navy blue shirt having your boob be exposed to the open when you lifted it off your head.

A slight pink coloring could be seen.

"Thanks so much for the shirt Sasuke. I thought you were a jerk- but your ok now ^^!

He nodded after a smirk and turned around before you saw his giant dick pushing between his legs.

'That'll definitely become mine.'

Naruto waited till he saw him round the corner before he spoke.

"_, oh god I missed you so much!" he snuggled into your neck.

You laughed and hugged him back despite his over the top behavior.

"I was here with you the whole time! Except for the fight with Sakura, which only took 10 minutes at the most."

He lifted his head and you placed your foreheads together.

"Oh but baby- a moment with Sasuke bastard is an eternity for me... make it better?"

He grinned mischievously and tightened his grip on your body.

You were ok with doing it with him- hell, you really loved doing it with him! But you remember that Kakashi told you when you passed the bridge to find Naruto after the fight and tell him that the team would go up on a mission tomorrow. And you needed all your strength.

So you kissed his lips lightly, then again-

And again,

Then dove your tongue in his mouth.

Licking his tongue and rubbing your thigh between his legs and then wrapping your legs around his torso. You kissed him hard and deep and moaned with him in unison. When you finally let go you unwrapped your legs from him and stared for a while.

"Wow... you made my head spin."

You kissed his cheek once more and waved a sorry goodbye to the paralyzed teen.

"Sorry Naruto- we have a traveling mission tomorrow!"

And with that you went inside your house and locked the door.

back outside

'Mmm... Where did she learn to kiss like that? I feel so good-.'

He was rubbing his erection slowly before realizing he was alone.

His mind recapped him on how you kissed and baid him goodnight.

Shock

Mind reboot!

"_! I know we have a mission tomorrow- but what if we just mess around a little?"

No reply.

_'*sigh* Aw man! Why does she always have to leave me when I want to rape her the most?'_

He huffed when you didn't answer the door and decided to walk back to his house.

He was disappointed he couldn't get any today and he was finally gonna say "I love you." seriously to you.

I mean- it had already been said in a different context but he never said it in just that way.

**Meanwhile at your house.**

You were in a deep sleep from all the excitement of the day and didn't notice when the ninja popped in.

Sasuke had stopped at the corner where you and Naruto had last seen him. Stealthily- he crept into the room and by your sleeping form.

"This should only take a minute."

He sprinkled a small powder on your open mouth that placed you in a coma-like state. (not that he'd need that much time)

"Now let's see what we have here."

He lifted up the blanket and crawled in between your legs instantly smelling the scent that seemed to drive him wild.

Now grant it he may be the most popular guy with a nice face and smarts but this was still his first time anyways.

He came a little seeing your center before he even took a tentative lick at it.

*shlp*

Unconsciously you groaned.

"Ngh... mmm..."

It was lucky for him you didn't wear underwear at night let alone clothes. You didn't have air conditioning was actually the bottom line. Your groan encouraged him to be bolder.

He made sure to be gentle not wanting to create any discomfort for the upcoming morning.

His tongue slid slowly up and down the opening gaining the obvious reaction of cum-

He smirked in triumph.

"Hn. Definitely the substance from before."

At the deeper taste you provided he gained confidence and tongue fucked you properly.

_'Wish I could do more- but she must be with that dobe... *shlk* I'm better than him by far. But this is just cum- why's it taste like this? Why am I even here? I'll swallow her whole if I keep this up! But- it's so hard to stop. Hn. Some self control...'_

He closed his eyes and reveled in the taste and pleasure it came with.

When he got his fill after an hour he made sure to heal your opening to a normal state. He had planned to just drink the liquid and leave but something made him look at your face and become hard again. (he came several times in his pants earlier) Without control he stepped by your bed again and kneeled down to your level.

He stroked your peaceful face and whispered naughty words in your ear.

"Hn- that was good wasn't it my koi? Was my style good enough for you?"

He couldn't control himself as he reached under the covers to the now familiar place and fingered you so to taste the access essence.

"Mmm... your cum makes me jizz in my pants babe. I'd fuck you right now if we didn't have a mission tomorrow... mmm but I guess it's time to part huh? Who knew your pussy would taste so good? "

He stroked your face and crawled out the bed looking back at your face for the last time for tonight.

"I want you so badly and completely..."

But alas- he turned around and made sure he left no trace of himself before jumping back into the night.

**THE NEXT DAY~**

You woke up feeling slightly different but well rested early in the morning.

It was about 2 hours before Naruto comes to pick you up at your house so you decided to get ready and meet at his place with lunch.

_**time skip**_

"Hm... I'm about 10 minutes early than about when he leaves. Well I suppose I might as well try anyways."

*knock knock*

You stood in front of the door with the lunch tray in hand and waited for him to answer.

Several things could be heard breaking as the lightning bolt ran to the door.

"Who the Hell is up at 7a.-"

He groggily opened his door mumbling his anger without even noticing it was you until after he said things.

He looked surprised as he saw your almost gleaming figure in the light all dressed up holding breakfast in a bag.

"_-_! Oh god sorry it took so long! What- what are you doing here so early?"

You smiled and decided he looked cute in his white boxers with shag hair.

"You can let me in and go back to sleep if you want."

He motioned pondered the thought for a moment.

"I just figured since you pick me up all the time I decided to pay you a visit! Let's just say it's also a sorry for leaving you last night."

Your voice was light at first but then soft and low.

He blushed and leaned on the door sill.

"So... *gulp* does that mean we can continue?"

His eyes glazed over and you rolled your eyes.

"If by continue you mean eat the breakfast I made then yes."

As you walked by him you reached your hand down and grazed his half mast organ.

"AH!"

'Heh he's so sensitive sometimes!'

You set the food on the table and looked at his dirty abode.

Clothes were lying everywhere. Grant it, you were at his house that one time but you only saw the bedroom and the bathroom.

The rest of his house was a different story!

He noticed your room scan and his eyes widened at the red panties he bought for you last night in horny stupor after he left your house.

"Um... those aren't mine."

'Hm...'

You thought for a moment and figured out his thoughts all along. The tags were still on them by the way.

But you decided to tease him some.

"So if they're not yours... then who's are they?"

He waved his arms frantically and grabbed the evidence.

"No! I would never- _! Please you gotta believe me I would never do that kind of thing!"

You nodded slowly and set the food down on the table.

"Hn, Naruto- go take a shower and get ready. We'll talk when your done."

He seemed scared and worried of your reaction so he ran to the bathroom to think of a way to beg you back.

"Heh, got him!"

You stood up quickly and decided to clean his living room and kitchen.

After picking up all the dirty clothes and throwing away the trash everything appeared to be quite clean. The kitchen didn't have any dishes but you did have to wipe down some stains with a wet paper towel. After various sweeping and mopping the kitchen everything looked as good as new.

"Not too bad if I do say so myself."

You smiled proudly and sat down in a chair while setting up the food on the table.

He just popped out the bathroom with a concentrated look on his face.

But when he looked up at you and the clean house he stopped in his tracks.

"Why- but you... I thought-!"

You smiled and patted the seat next to you.

"I forgive you Naruto, I know your not that kind of guy."

He let out a large breath and sat down to the table.

It was a simple breakfast- rice, miso soup, and an omelet with ketchup.

"MMM! That was good! Thanks for the meal again!"

He rubbed his belly and looked around his house.

"Hey, I have a way I can 'repay' you..."

His glazed eyes showed it all and you started to do the dishes.

'Hmm boys... all they ever think about is that.'

But you humored him none the less.

"Hm... I wonder what it is?"

You felt a warm body rush up against you and arms wrap around your hips.

"Oh koibito... I think you KNOW what it is."

It was cute how he nuzzled into your back watching you wash.

He liked how you looked like a house-wife in his home. It felt... right.

"My cute little mate playing house! My mate..."

He let out an avaricious growl but rocked your bodies innocently side to side.

You finished the dishes and turned to him.

"So I guess that makes you daddy huh?"

You looked into his eyes and tilted your head.

His face went aflame as an even deeper growl made itself known.

"Yes... oh hell yes... I'm daddy."

He licked his lips and you tilted your head to the other side ready for more.

"Hentai..." (pervert)

As you curved your body ready for the kiss you happened to catch the clock behind him and realized you two were running late.

"Ah crap!"

You nudge him away and started to run out the door.

"We're gonna be late!"

He stared after you running for a moment before cursing the gods.

"God dammit! Why does this keep happening!"

He ran after you locking his door along the way and you both managed to make it to the bridge a couple seconds before your late sensei did.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late- I was helping a puppy drowning in a river along the way. ^^"

He was slightly surprised you pretended both to believe his blunt lie.

"As you know we're going on an important mission."

Naruto enthusiastically fist pumped and was back to his chipper self.

"Yeah! We finally get to go on a real mission!"

The sensei smiled behind his mask and tried to calm the hyper boy.

"Maa, maa... but I just found out that we're not going today."

Naruto fell to the ground in disappointment.

"The package we were gonna deliver is coming a day late- so how about we introduce ourselves and just spar for today?"

Naruto went first:

Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I love ramen and wanna become hokage! Believe it!"

You smiled at him and giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Ah-... and I like someone."

The sensei laughed and you looked away blushing.

PDA was not your forte.

"Alright... next you."

He looked at Sasuke who scoffed.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I want to get revenge on my brother and revive my clan."

He looked at you up and down remembering last night's rendezvous and then looking away when Naruto was giving him the angry cat glare. =_=*

"Lovely, ^_^;; now what about you miss?"

Sensei motioned to you sitting in the middle of both. His gaze seemed to make you nervous so you tried to smile while looking away.

"Um... hi- my name is _ _, and I love orange and many other things."

"Oh... and what kind of ''things'' are you talking about?"

His tone of voice felt sort of alarming to you but you answered anyways.

"Uhm- being a ninja, studying culture, and ..."

You tried thinking for a second to find a way to ease the tension.

"Skinny dipping! I love skinny dipping!" ^_^

Everyone choked on their spit a little and blushed.

_'Good- at least now the tenseness is gone.'_

Naruto couldn't look at you but imagined the thoughts while Sasuke could do nothing but stare.

'Skinny dipping... kinky.'

Kakashi sensei stared at you with a weird look in his eyes but stood up none the less, clearing his throat he talked to you and your team once again.

"Well, ahem- now that we got ''that'' over with let's begin a spar."

You stood up enthusiastically and walked over to your sensei.

"So sensei- sama person, who shall I be paired up with today?"

Tension rised again as both ninjas wanted to spar with you. He gave you the same weird look and figured the whole situation just by looking at the other two.

"Ok, I decided that Naruto and Sasuke shall spar together. Me and _ shall train separately over there."

Naruto huffed and stomped his foot.

"No fair Kakashi! I wanted to spar with her!"

He crossed his arms and huffed.

'Your just keeping my koi all to yourself...mine.'

Sasuke was disappointed but didn't show it (as usual) upon his face- but you did happen to notice the way he blew air out his nose in a barely audable huff.

Maybe it was just you.

The two boys went off to one side of the forest while you and Kakashi went to a clearing right next to it separated by thick tall trees.

"So _, show me what you can do."

_'Hm... Kakashi the copy ninja right? I don't want him trying to learn the secret art.'_

You jumped back and threw a kunai at him. Which was easily blocked.

"Come on _, I know you can do better now can't you?"

'Damn! He wants me to use it!'

You back-flipped a good distance away and eyed your opponent.

"You know I'm not going to do it right?"

But after a couple smoke bombs you hid under a bush only to be found out and have your gaze crashing into his exposed sharingan.

"Well I guess we're gonna have to find out then huh?"

In a flash you and him were in his genjutsu trapped in a plush room with a giant bed in the center.

"Wha- Kakashi-sensei... what are you doing? This is way too powerful for a ninja of my stature!"

You panicked and felt the auburn chakra rile up in your body protectively.

"I control every element in this room so there's really no use in trying to escape. Just show me your true power and we'll leave here."

"Why would you want to know? It's not like you can copy it anyways!"

'The ninja art is only for the females of the clan!' you thought.

He chuckled a little and black ribbons binded you from every side holding your 4 appendages stretching you slightly legs open.

"Just curious is all."

He took a step closer and you instinctively let out a spike that just barely tapped his scull.

"My my... that's no good."

He tried to break off the point but it was made of solid metal.

"Your power could be used for much greater things _. I've never seen something like this before in my life.

With the spike having protruded form your body it tore open your shirt and jacket along with it exposing a small peak of your smooth stomach.

"Yare yare- what do we have here?"

He took a step around the spike and gleamed at your slightly exposed body.

Being slightly aroused by the creamy expose of skin the smell began to emanate once again like a charm.

"Is this a... attraction jutsu perhaps?"

Your eyes widened in fear.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei! Please stay back! What your feeling is not natural! Please get back!"

You didn't want him reacting the way Naruto did to the smell.

But he kept stepping forward so you had to face drastic measures. Five more chakra spikes shot out you ripping your clothes to shreds in the process, leaving you bare.

At least he couldn't get close to your front any more. Each spike was approximately 7ft long.

"Ah- a feisty girl are we? Well we can always tame the wild ones right?"

_'Argh! It's too late- he's being affected by my scent just like the other two!'_

You really didn't want to but waited until he disappeared and poofed behind your back to grope your ass before you yelped and squirmed in his rough grip.

"What else can you do with your chakra?"

You were scared but you had already thought of the conclusion.

With a whisper:

"Sorry sensei... you can't win this fight."

And with a deep inhale you shot spikes from your back ripping through his skin like a knife through jello. The genjutsu was ended quickly and you both ended up panting for breath.

He seemed calm as always but eyed you and chuckled again.

"I'm surprised you did that."

His eyes still looked devious.

"*pant* Surprised- or dissapointed?"

"Hm... a little bit of both. You better go clean yourself up though."

You looked down at yourself and gasped at your mangled body.

Shredded clothes, a bloody circle could be seen where every spike like- dagger was pushed out and your wrists and ankels were red from friction.

"I-... this-"

He looked at you then at the boys fighting in the clearing next over.

"You better hurry up and clean yourself...I'm sure they won't be any 'help' to you if you get my drift."

You watched them fight for a second then jumped to the trees for the nearby river a couple miles away running you heard earlier.

'*sigh* Good thing we're all so deep in the woods no-one should be here. At least I can take a bath in the river.'

Jumping in the deep fresh water from the top of the tree felt good.

You rubbed down all your cuts forcing chakra into them for the healing effect. Bending over you began to comb through your dripping hair while sitting on a warm rock.

But what you didn't know- was that Sasuke and Naruto had both finished their fight and happened to hear a splash by the river not too far off.

the boys

Naruto crept silently through the forest with Sasuke jumping branch by branch by his side. Good thing they both hid their chakra well.

"I wonder what it was? You think we should tell sensei?"

The raven scoffed.

"I don't need him for anything- you can go back and tell him if you need his help."

Naruto grew red in the face and growled.

"No way! I don't need him either!"

The splashing sound grew louder as they came to the river.

And that's when they spotted you...

Naked washing your hair on a rock at the center of the river.

You looked so innocent with the way you hummed a soft tune while brushing through your hair with your fingers.

"..."

Both teens were silent as they watched in fascination and lust as you dove back into the water.

_'What the hell is she doing? Am I dreaming?'_

Naruto was transfixed with your figure standing up out the water and flipping your hair in content.

But then he looked to his side to notice his rival was also staring.

_'*Humph* This can't be a dream- Sasuke is still here.'_

He hated the idea of Sasuke seeing his mate naked but didn't want to cause a rukus so you would run away.

Sasuke had already seen your center from the other night- but the sight of you fully naked and glistening created a hot feeling in his package.

"Ngh..."

He gently placed his palm over his erection and simply pushed on it for pressure.

In shock Naruto wrenched his face away from you to almost scream in shock- but he stopped himself and whispered instead.

"Sasuke wtf? Are you jacking yourself off right now?"

"Mmm... what's it look like? Just be quiet your ruining the show dobe."

He glared for a moment but was brought back to you as you sat on the edge of the river and kicked your legs playfully in the water.

back to you

"Ah! It feels so good!"

You stretched and slouched down to touch the water. While looking down you noticed the points on your chest were erect from the cool water.

"Hm- nipples cold though... what to do about that..."

You decided to massage your hands on your chest in attempt to warm them up.

The boys about 6 feet away almost gasped at your display.

_'Oh god... she's rubbing her nipples... her fucking hard nipples!'_

The sight was almost to much to see as the peeping toms continued to watch.

"And what about my clothes? Kakashi made me practically shred mine..."

Both they're eyes widened and they stared more intently at your body looking for any obvious marks.

"Well- I guess I should wait till I'm dry... can't put on clothes if I'm still all wet."

You leaned back on a nearby tree and began to think out loud talking quietly to yourself about the past couple days.

"Hmph* I don't see what's so great about my body..."

You mumbled and ran a hand up and down your frame.

Naruto ground into the tree holding back his urge to jump you.

_'Everything baby... everything is great about it. I just wish I could show you-'_

Sasuke thought similar thoughts still rubbing his covered manhood.

_'This is just so good... Why didn't I catch her before the dobe did? I could walts up and show her how I think of her body...'_

Your attention was brought to the past few days.

"They all talk about some kind of scent... but I can't smell anything- and what makes it become ''thicker'' like he said?" (you were referring to Naruto from earlier)

You were bent on finding out and opened your legs slightly to see if you could smell anything. But to no avail- the only thing you did (still unknowingly) was get Naruto and Sasuke to stifle their groans from the overwhelming aroma you sent out. Blushing innocently despite your actions you closed your eyes and let out a shaky breath of air.

_'Smells so good- I'd do anything for just another taste...'_

Your finger grazed the hole barely and you looked at the moisture on your finger.

Remembering the other night you blushed and by bodily instinct got a little wet.

"Hah- when did it get so hot? *hm* I guess it's time to get some kind of cover up... can't have those 3 men ogling me- especially Naruto."

Just by saying his name you groaned a little feelings flooding into your words.

You wrapped your arms around your shoulders shivering a little looking at the sky.

"Naruto..."

Reminiscence.

Naruto watched the whole thing in utter fascination and closed his eyes to stifle the groan.

'Oh baby... she wants me to...'

You stood up and jumped up to the tree above you.

"Kakashi must've got me some kind of clothes by now."

And with that you jumped away at a lightning quick speed so you passed in a blur.

the boys

They waited until you were no longer in sight before they let out their constrained moans.

"Kami- I don't think what she does should be legal! Argh~ my body craves her so much I'm burning hot!"

Sasuke pulled down his pants to rinse his now stained clothes with water from the river.

He *unlike the blonde next to him* liked to keep his thoughts in his head.

_'This is getting too hard to control- dammit how am I going to be able to face her?'_

Once they were cleaned up with the help of the river they both headed back to the first meeting spot, seeing that you indeed had some borrowed clothes on.

An oversized tight black sweater that Kakashi had under his chounin vest.

"Uh- hay guys! Did you have a good fight? Heheh- I know I look suspicious but let's just say me and sensei had a really intense one on one battle ok?"

You laughed care-free trying to hide your blush. The vest barely covered your still moist cavern! So you had to continually try and pull the stretchy fabric down much to the men's delight.

_'Stupid Kakashi couldn't get me anything better while I was gone? This definitely won't cover up my scent to any of them! *scoff* that's probably what he wants anyways. Damn you hormones!'_

He cleared his throat to get their attention form you *and himself for the most part* and spoke of the trip.

"Alright team 7, we have to travel for 5 days so bring rations and all the essentials. Since we're a team of 4 you need to decide who is sleeping in a tent with who, it's 2 to a tent ok?"

He honestly would've preferred to have you sleeping in his tent with him so at least you would be protected form the molestation bound to occur. But something in him told him that that situation wouldn't do well either because he couldn't even control himself around you that time in the genjutsu.

This did put you in a pickle. But it had to be done.

"_, sorry to put you on the spot but you need to choose now so that we can decide who brings what for the mission."

You looked left and right at both of your choices.

One was a horny teenger with fox urges.

The other was a still unknown teenager with a seductive innuendo about him.

'Well this sucks... they'll both try something at night.'

You sighed then started to nudge off one of your sandals.

They're faces morphed to confusion as you explained yourself.

"Ok look- when I kick off my sandal depending on where it lands on shall determinene who I sleep with."

_'God that sounded so wrong...'_

"Naruto your upside down and Sasuke your right side up. Al-ee-oop~!"

You kicked the sandal off high into the air for it to fall right down with a loud slap.

It was upside down.

Naruto jumped in the air fist pumping.

"Yes! Finally I get a chance around here!"

Sasuke scoffed and Kakashi sensei did a tiny sigh of his own.

"Well _, now that we have our partners chosen by using your... inventive solution our day is done. You can leave now."

With a poof he disappeared like magic.

You were happy and exhausted about the result.

On one hand- you loved Naruto,

On the other hand, he'd try to sex it up with you I.E. you'd be inadequate during the mission.

The atmosphere was stale as your group walked back home.

But while taking a step towards home once again a strange feeling of awakening resounded through you. Like something was going to happen.

It made you feel weird and hot-

Cheek's aflush.

You felt different somehow and looked at Naruto-

Tail.

White tail twirling, petting Naruto's back.

Ears patted down on your head submissive. Your hands cautiously felt them to prove their unwanted existence.

They were without a doubt still their and you clamped a hand on your mouth stifling a scream not wanting to cause attention.

And to top it all off a rumbling pur resounded in the pack of your throat.

Both teammates definitely heard that.

_'Shit-Shit-Shit! What the hell is going on?'_

You blushed and looked up at your team-mates who were just talking curtly in your pressence. But their conversation stopped and Naruto sniffed the air.

He shivered in alertness and looked directly at you.

His eyes were dilated and the scar marks were prominent.

_'Oh god... he looks all animal again.'_

"_- wah?"

You panicked and ran towards home trying to cover your ears leaving them in the dust.

**With Naruto**

'What... what was that? Ears... tail- and it smelt different this time- like, like hot or something.'

He sniffed the air again and sighed in bliss. He looked at you slightly entertained by your worried face and cute fluffy tail as you ran away looking back once.

_'Hm- my little mate keeps running away but I still get her all to myself tomorrow night.'_

Sasuke just silently watched the whole scene and continued walking. He Soon the two ninjas parted ways.

**back with you**

Tugging at your ears and yelping to the natural pain sensation of trying to get them off. You grabbed your tail and wined automatically.

"THIS. IS. NOT. HAPPENING!"

You hyperventilated for an hour before deciding to deal with it.

"Maybe they'll go away..." you paced around your tiny room thinking.

You took a shower as soon as you got home despite the feeling never dissipating.

Your body was still hot but your pride would not admit you were sick in some way.

"Grrr! I'm not sick! I just need some rest- rest... yea- that's probably the problem."

And with that you finished packing and went to bed early.

At Naruto's house

The kyuubi container lay in his bed and dreamily thought out his fantasies.

_'Tommorow's gonna be so great! I get to have a mission AND I get a tent with _!'_

He smiled his pearly whites and remembered your blushing face before you left.

'Hmm... what was that smell though- it made me... more beasty than the other times. And the transformation appendages were a nice touch.'

Kyuubi answered his calls within his head.

***Can't tell?***

'Wait- what do you mean? What's going on differently?'

The giant monster chuckled darkly.

***She's in heat kit.***

Naruto choked on the air a little but sputtered a reply.

'H-heat? You mean like- HEAT heat?'

***Yes... as in ''fuck me now I'm horny!" heat.***

'B-but she's not an animal! Only I have heat!'

***Isn't that obvious also? She has a demon.***

'That's not possible! She doesn't have the seal anywhere on her body like I do!'

***Look. I'll only say this once- in ancient times clans were protected by a certain animal- the spirit of their animal lives within every ninja in that clan. It hardly is the case for this generation... being the strain runs thinner each muddled generation but it is possible that she has a trace of some kind of demon inside her. I'm not too sure which- but I can figure that out come morning if you smell her again.***

The blonde sat in silence for a straight hour taking it all in.

'So in a way... she's like me. Even more so now...'

He smiled a little and hugged his pillow.

_'Tommorow for sure I'll see.'_

**The Next Day**

You woke up feeling refreshed for a moment getting ready as you usually do- but found something quite surprising when you looked in the mirror.

White cat-like ears with a tail to match still quite alive and there.

"W-why is this happening?"

You tried to cover them up but they seemed to move and perk around to sound like normal ears do. They were a new addition to your body.

No matter what you tried to get them off they wouldn't budge- so after an hour you sighed and got dressed.

_'Oh... I can't let this ruin my first mission- I'll just have to come up with an excuse.'_

You were opening the door coming face to face with Naruto.

It began-

Your body grew hot and flustered. And you smelled a captivating aroma in the air originating from him.

He stepped back as if hit by an imaginary blow and his body trembled.

He felt the same heat wash over him.

You spoke no words to each other continuing side by side leaving him to his thoughts.

_'Why the hell am I going into heat now? I'm not due till next week!'_

***It's not that difficult to comprehend with all the extra hormones in the air you got a jump start. That's all there is to it.***

_'But this isn't good! She's got her cute cat ears and tail- and and the smell is just-!'_

Kyuubi cut him off analyzing the scent.

***Not cat... lynx. Yamaneko. The ears and tail are just a strong side effect of her heat.***

Naruto stopped his rambling.

_'Lynx! She's got the yamaneko in her spirit?'_

He sniffed the air hungrily.

***Yes.***

And with that he felt the fox demon go back farther in his cage indicating the chat was over.

Naruto looked at you through the corner of his eyes and gasped.

You looked so fuckable the way your face was set in worry complimenting a tiny blush on your cheeks.

Your ears were twitching and your tail swishing unconsciously back and forth nervously.

_'Argh... she's just begging for me to mount her here!'_

He didn't even know but you too were having some very indecent thoughts.

You

_'*sigh* Why... why are things like this? He smells so good today- is it cologne?'_

You shivered again as your body felt the aura he was emanating.

Dominant.

Aroused.

_'Just gotta get to the spot then all will be ok.'_

And of coarse you both made it to the bridge before your sensei appeared again.

He grew interested in your new appendages.

"Uh- um they they're-"

Naruto quickly cut in:

"They're apart of this new transformation jutsu she wanted to try out. But heheh- as you can see, she made a mistake and boom! Cat ears!"

The other two ninja stared for a while before accepting the lie.

"Hmm... next time be more careful alright _?"

You grit your teeth and nodded staring at the ground.

"Sorry sensei... I made a tiny little mistake. Won't happen again."

Again the silence crept up but he shooed it away with his smiley eye act.

"Don't be so ashamed _. Besides- they look kinda cute on you."

He touched and rubbed one of your fluffy ears and your body automatically leaned into the touch.

You held back a pur.

"Th-thanks..." With a blush you skittered away next to Sasuke who smirked.

_'Why does it feel so good for my ears to be touched? Am I that much of an animal?'_

Your hands rubbed the soft fun and you closed your eyes in relaxation from the effect.

Naruto growled audibly as you four walked towards the entrance gates.

Kakashi decided to give you all the run down of the mission.

"Ok we'll be delivering a small package four villages over. It's a doll for our clients grand-daughter's 5th birthday. But being that it's so far away our team has to deliver it safely."

You all nodded and continued walking.

Through the silence Sasuke stared at you boldly. You squirmed under the scrutiny and pouted.

"Why are you looking at me?"

The other two people stayed quiet kind of eager to hear the reply.

"Can I... touch your ears?"

You blushed and tugged at them shyly almost like a bad habit and looked away.

"Ah- what? Uh uh-um yeah... I guess you can if you really want."

He reached his hand out determined and touched them.

You flinched on contact a little but grew accustomed to it as the walk carried on.

Soon enough you ignored his hand on it and stared straight ahead.

And after a while he started to rub the left one experimentally. You tilted towards his hand not really stopping yourself and feeling calmer.

Your tail twitched in curiosity and you felt weird.

But something was holding you back from telling him to stop the strange nice feeling.

His fingers rubbed behind continuously in a gentle manner but as time sped on with each passing step he rubbed harder.

Your eye closed slightly on that side and you licked your parch lips.

A growl reached your ears.

Seeing Naruto on your right side you noticed he was jealous.

You looked back at Sasuke and tugged your ear away for him to let go.

"Hey- Give them a rest for a moment? Let go for now."

He scoffed and his hand stopped it's ministrations.

"Hn. You looked like you liked it. So I didn't stop."

You sputtered to think a reply but was cut off when Naruto pulled you next to his body arm around your shoulder.

"Naruto-..."

Kakashi let you two fall behind him and Sasuke for some privacy.

"_... how come you've been so distant today? And the thing with Sasuke- why? It's almost like before now."

You looked up into his eyes being that he was taller and your body wanted more. The heat that left you when Sasuke rubbed your ear came back roaring with a fight for control.

"I'm sorry Naruto... but- whenever I-"

You stopped your answer before finishing it.

'This is too nerve-wracking!'

How were you supposed to tell him that being around him made you want to do dirty things to him? How were you supposed to tell him that something new was going on and you liked it?

He stayed silent patient for once for your reply.

"Um- well every time I'm around you I feel-," you grabbed onto your chest and snuggled into his jacket., "Hn...ie..."

Of coarse he couldn't hear you being that you muffled the truth using his clothes.

"Wait- feel what?" You replied in the same incoherent manner.

"I said- I feel *hn-ie*"

"Wha-" You let go of your childish grip and looked him in the eyes. With an embarrassed angry reply:

"I feel HORNY!"

You yanked away from him in shame and jogged up with Kakashi.

He stayed behind.

**Naruto**

"She's... horny?"

His body responded like a good teen's should and his dick sprang to life.

_'It's so cute how she's private about it.'_

He smiled an all knowing smile.

_'It's almost too bad for you my koi- I just can't go easy on you now that you set me afire.'_

**Back to you**

Naruto eventually caught up with the group and you blatantly walked a step away to keep at least one person in between you both.

_'I can't look at him now! Augh why'd I have to say that?'_

So long as you kept at least 5 feet away from Naruto you seemed to cool down and discontinue your hot shivers.

Naruto did seem a little hurt though.

After a full day of walking you were all sweaty and tired.

"Bahhh! We all need a bath- Kakashi-sensei, I don't care if we're ninjas! I'm not a freaking pig!"

You tugged at your sticky clothes and crinkled your nose in disgust.

He nodded and decided the team could take a bath at the hot spring you found along the way.

Everyone was ready to go until you remembered the situation.

"Males and female are about to be naked!"

You were worried about the nudity so you asked the guys to go in first with your eyes closed.

"Hn. So immature."

You scoffed and waited while they undressed.

"Just get in already! I'm all hot and sweaty and I wanna go in!"

They finally got into the water and you were happy to agree it was murky enough to leave your's (and theirs as well) body's to the imagination.

"Ok! You guys need to turn around while I get in, it's only fair."

Kakashi turned around on his own accord- apparently fascinated by the scenery behind him but Sasuke was reluctant to turn away.

"Who sais you had to look away?"

You blushed and covered your face with your hand.

"You- your so...*you threw a rock* JUST TURN AROUND ALREADY!"

He scoffed but obeyed with Naruto following after.

You turned away still to worried to look at them so you faced your back to them as you undressed.

Naruto of course snuck a peek and became enchanted with your white tail right above your buttocks. Swishing- almost beckoning him to come closer...

He turned away at the last minute as you finally slipped in the pond-like area. A nice gray rock sit poked up from the water slightly that held as a perfect cover for your body.

But you were still naked.

Feh- such is the life of a ninja.

_'Just suck it up _. This is the ninja world- the last thing you should care about is decency.'_

It took a little getting used to but geothermal springs like these do wonders on the nerves.

You leaned your arms and your head on the flat rock.

"Mmm the water feels so good. I could fall asleep in here..."

It seemed a little quiet and you noticed because everyone was at least 20 feet away from you. You felt un-apart of the squad. Also it was ninja code not to stray from the team.

"H-hey guys... you don't have to be THAT far away. I'm in front of this rock for a reason. Sit closer."

Naruto swam towards you and sat by your side.

"Heehee you doggy paddled..."

He smiled.

"That's not the doggy paddle- that's the foxy paddle. Didn't you see my tail float?"

You both laughed but the light mood in the air became heavy with primal lust.

Staring intently at each other eye to eye.

"U-um..."

The smell was slightly diluted by the steam of the water but other-wise still prominent.

You spoke with each other in low voices for a while about random things.  
And after baking in the soothing water it led you to calm down and speak your mind freely. It unwinded your tense muscles and put you in a sleepy-daze state.

"Naruto you smell different today... why is that?"

You turned your head towards him and purred softly.

He blushed and scratched his head in modest.

"Ah- are you trying to seduce me? Heheh- cuz I like you so much. You can smell it."

You smiled through half lidded eyes resuming your sleepy position on the rock.

"Ooh... well anyways- I like it. It's a good smell, makes me feel all warm and safe inside."

You don't know why but you liked how your instincts curled your tail lovingly around his back.

He shuddered and massaged the appendage with his fingertips.

_'Adorable.'_

"I'm glad you like it."

He closed his eyes in content stroking the tail under water.

Abruptly- a small rock was thrown at his head.

Bonk*

"Ow! What the hell was that?"

You opened one eye and looked at Sasuke who obviously threw it and laughed.

"Heh. Don't worry about it Naru. I think we gotta leave soon anyways."

Kakashi, who was listening to the whole conversation took charge and a couple minutes later he told you to keep your eyes closed as the boys left to get dressed again.

You covered your eyes and waved them away.

And when they finally left for camp not too far away you got out the spring reluctantly and placed on your clean pair of clothes.

"Now time for sleep."

Marching towards camp you noticed Naruto had already set up your tent. But Sasuke had also set up theirs and placed it coincidentally quite close to yours.

Naruto was not happy about this.

"Teme! Move your tent over some- I don't wanna hear your snoring at night!"

A glare then a scoff. Sasuke went into the tent for sleep.

"Watch out for him _. He kicks like an idiot in his sleep." he called over his shoulder.

Kakashi shrugged then got in with him. The accused was about to shout a retort but was cut off by your statement.

"Well- we better get some sleep right?"

You walked into the tent not aware of the eyes keeping target on your ass.

Naruto was ready- primal intuition taking over.

You got in your sleeping bag nudging off your clothes until you just had a big shirt on and closed your eyes.

You could feel Sasuke about 3 feet away in the tent next to you separated by thin fabric so you delicately whispered goodnight to him.

He seemed comfortable with it and you heard a night' whispered back to you.

Then when Naruto walked in you turned away determined to get a good nights sleep.

The heating smells filled the small area quickly.

He got down into his sleeping bag and you were both under the covers for a while- but then it got too hot with your body aflame and you kicked off the covers harshly.

"Humph. Too hot."

Curled up in a ball Naruto opened his eyes to see your pink panties brimming out your shirt.

He could barely control himself.

His cock was aching for a good fuck- and he was trying to suppress it.

_'This is bad- maybe if I just hold her I'll go to sleep better.'_

He scooted closer to you slowly and wrapped his arms around you.

You felt his actions and welcomed them for the time being.

_'Meh- spooning is fine.'_

It actually felt really good the way his arms wrapped around you protectively and you snuggled back closer into his chest.

"Mmm... so warm."

And despite how hot you both were the close body contact made it feel a little better.

You were able to fall asleep.

Naruto on the other hand was not.

He stayed up for about twenty minutes before he felt you moan a little in your sleep.

"Mmm..."

He gasped as your body rubbed into his. Especially your ass on his already hard member.

"Nnnn... Naruto- ah."

He listened to your voice and held you tighter.

_'Man this is sexual torture.'_

He looked down at you in his arms and petted your hair gently.

_'Why do you dream of sexing me up when the real me is right here and willing?'_

He held his breath counting to ten.

"Mmm... faster... more-..."

He didn't even get passed 3.

"Hn~ so good..."

He fought a mental battle and paniced as you moaned louder.

_'Shit! What if Sasuke hears and interferes? I gotta stop this.'_

Snaking his hand down he rubbed the area over the underwear.

Using two fingers he created a circular motion for pleasure. His breath lay in your ears and the substance soaked through.

"Ah god this is so wrong... I can't do this."

He sighed and retracted his hand. Ever so lightly he tapped your shoulder.

"Hey... _- wake up."

After a couple fruitless attempts you slowly opened your eyes and turned to face him.

"Hmm... why'd you wake me up? I was having a really good dream."

He sighed then moved slightly to show you his manhood stark naked.

"Well I figured we could get this over with quickly and get some sleep."

You blushed and bit your lip- this seemed like a really good offer... but Sasuke lay not 4 ft away sleeping (or not) and you could easily fall back asleep.

"Hmph is that all you think about Naru?"

He averted his eyes as you turned to him exposing your chest a little. The heat was starting to rear back up again so you added:

"You really want to do H things with me?"

You shifted your tail to rest on top his manhood as he gasped.

"Yes..."

He was ready to beg when you turned around looking like you were to resume sleep, but you cut him off before he protested.

"I'll get you off with my tail... but your not allowed to touch me."

He nodded alright as the white fluff surrounded his meat.

It was still hard to maneuver because your tail had to move while slightly constrained in your underwear.

So as he gasped and humped into your warm twist you nudged off the offending material.

He stopped his movement and opened his eyes to see what all the moving was for and in the process he managed to see your warm hole blooming in the slight darkness.

His erection got bigger but could no longer be sated with your deal.

"_-_... your so (ah) mean to mee-ee... teasing me with your body. I'll have to punish you for that."

He reached his hand down and fingered the exposed hole.

"N-nya~!"

You meowed in surprise and he shoved his fingers in deeper.

To narrow the space between you two he scooted closer as you both wiggled beneath each other.

"Mn... stop moaning like that- *hah* makes me want to take you."

You covered your mouth and shivered.

He bit your ear possessively and humped harder into your tail.

Yipping you opened your eyes and felt a presence beside you other than Naruto.

Sasuke must've slipped towards your tent more because you could see the outline of his body pushing the tent fabric on the other side.

"N-naruto... stop- *ah~* S-sAHsuke's right there!"

You tried to push away but found it hard to when he pushed against you closer.

"G-good! Then he'll know that your mine."

Shoving his fingers in deeper he pulled them out and licked the cum.

"Mmmm... all mine."

Reaching back down he continued.

"Hah- it's been a while since I last got in you... did you miss me?"

You nodded but finally gained control and nudged him away.

"It has been too long... but- but I don't want Sasuke hearing me orgasm."

You blushed crimson and covered your face with your two hands.

He took them and gingerly licked your fingers contemplating.

"Your right... noone but me should be able to hear your erotic voice. But-"

He rolled onto you and made you feel his hot cock.

"How are you going to fix these blue balls you made?"

His hands guided yours to form around his dick and you looked away trying to resist. A plan hatched.

In your most alluring voice:

"I have a plan..."

**Naruto's POV**

I stared wide eyed as she layed on top me. I know she could feel my dick sticking up...

"I'll make you cum without having any sex."

Fuck- erotic acid to my ears...

I groaned and showed her my enthusiasm in my now gone pants. I was curious.

"How*pant* do you plan to do that? You know we both need it."

Instead of answering me she lowered her head grabbing onto my shirt roughly and whispered hotly in my ear:

"Naruto... baby your so good."

Damn... I came a little.

"Wah- what are you saying?"

Her boobs rubbed into my nipples and she gyrated her hips into me moaning.

"Ah- faster... I wanna break in half! Ah~ so big..."

She bit and licked my ear.

I wanted to fuck that tight little hole but her body held me down.

"Mgh! This is torture! Come on let me- let me _!"

It was hard to sound convincing when we had to keep our voices barely audible.

But when she almost half screamed in ecstasy in my ear I almost blacked out.

"A~hn-"

The intensity was getting stronger.

"Naru-! Ngh- why are you so good?"

She sat up and straddled my hips grinding into my heat.

Her lips were partly opened and my dark eyes watched intently humping into her clothed treasure.

I wanted to claim her- to make her mine once again, I wanted to leave my mark in her and ram into her body over and over and over again.

She could feel my need trying to break through the thin fabric of her panties.

Maybe I could break her resolve. Reaching over I started to rub around where her clit was.

In silent pleasure she threw he head back and gasped.

I found her weakness.

_'Cum for only me my koi...'_

I rubbed and finally switched our positions holding her under me rubbing my cock continuously over her soaked cunt.

She wreathed and moaned but tried to resist-

How could she?

I was trying to move the fabric to the side so I could slip in but instead I dipped down and bit her ear possessively...

She smiled and licked my face.

"Hm~ your so cute..."

I blushed past my hot face and snuggled into her neck while pile driving my hips. Almost through my enemy- the fabric.

"Hey (ah) I'm not cute- I'm sexy."

She giggled and petted my hair.

"Of coarse- my perfect piece of ninja."

After saying those wonderful words I filled with pride and my ego boosted.

"You think I'm the best? Am I really?"

Hugging my head into her frame closer.

"Oh Naruto- your mine to hold and mine to have. Remember that ok?"

She smirked and for a moment I felt shy- submissive maybe?

It changed when she smiled.

"Mine."

Her light arms wrapped around me and encased me. The moment of closeness meant something so much more than lust.

I too caged her in- our bodies melting together.

The feeling of being wanted enraptured me- I belonged to her... I was needed. My eyes watered and I closed them to hide my soul.

I had another soul reborn.

We stayed like that for a while just sharing our heat and she sighed in content gently playing with my hair.

"I feel like I should've known you already. Where were you in my life?"

She took the words out my mouth.

I opened my eyes and fell in love again with her sleeping face of content.

She wiggled under me and barely opened my eyes staring into them.

"I love you... so much."

And she fell asleep.

As I started to cry.

I was so helpless to her- breaking me open and taking the poor grunge underneath.

I lay my head down on her chest and chanted in a ghost's promise.

"I love you too- me to..."

Closing my damp eyes I fell asleep.

"Me too..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```DONE**

**Yea I don't really expect anyone to read this or review... congrats if you did though!  
**


End file.
